Tristan and Isolde Reunited
by TweakyTree
Summary: Isolde is being assasinated , they want her place,all living relatives must be dead before new Royals can take her place. She is fleeing to Hadrians wall. She is surprised to see a past lover that she stayed true to for 16 years. Tristan.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: First King Arthur fanfic be nice and give me ideas that you may wish to be included in this story and if any of you know abotu Isolde and Tristan legend give me idea's i welcome them. I want reviews they always help me in my writing.

Disclaimer: Not mine mo matter how may days i wish it was to be so

Isolde is good as dead if she doesn't get to safety soon, Brenna told her that a safe place in Britain is Hadrian's wall. Head there and she will find safety, Brenna said she would meet her there as soon as she could and when it was safe enough to travel. She was nearly assassinated by some of the people within her own court, she really would have rather been told to leave but there are rules that one must follow before a new Royal family can have hold of the lands. All of the previous one must be dead, every daughter, son, aunt, uncle and cousin. None of the family must live what so ever.

That was a slight problem for Isolde since she is the last living relative, being the daughter of the dead King, they wouldn't be trying to kill her if she would just marry. She though would rather die an unmarried woman then betray her love for Tristan.

They were young, she was fifteen and he was sixteen, Isolde and her cousin were visiting his village looking to trade and possibly buy from them. See what their villages may have, her cousin though fell in love with a local village girl and he decided to stay. Isolde though would need to go back to Ireland, there would be an escort at the borders of Sarmatia waiting to take her back.

It was then decided that only the strongest warrior would take her to the border, it turned out to be Tristan. They fell in love, it was like a fairy tale, their love. It was a forbidden both of them knew it, she was an Irish girl who came to visit, he was a soon to be Knight in service to Rome. They both knew it wouldn't last, but no matter they didn't let that stop them even if they wished to stop they were too far in to stop.

They vowed to each other the day before they would be at the border that they would love no other, only each other and nothing would make that love fade, be it time apart or death. If anyone from her land was to see her in any intimate position with Tristan he would be killed on spot, she wouldn't be able to handle it, the reason why they had said their goodbye's before arriving at the border.

Their love was something true and so pure that no one else would be able to break that bond, no matter how hard they tried it would be futile to do so. When Isolde arrived back she was distant for many weeks, looking off into the distance with a wistful look on her face, making her look even more lovely. The only person she told was Bragnae her caretaker so to say and of course her close friend Brenna, like a sister to her.

She refused to marry any man that was not Tristan, it would be breaking her promise to her love and she would rather die than not keep her promise, but she also wants to live to see her love one last time, even if it was for the most brief of moments. For her to not marry and showing no interest in men what so ever, was especially curious to her court. She was demanded to marry by her father, if she didn't their line would end and they would be giving up their land to scoundrel's.

She refused, a few months later her father was killed mysteriously from an unknown assailant. His death was talked about for months, and Isolde was pressured even more into marrying but she still held to what she believed and would marry no one. This began to anger the court and they began to try to convince her or kill her to convince her to marry someone of noble birth so she could rule the land with her husband, or rather her husband could.

She needed someone's help to protect her or at least help her figure out what to do, and Brenna said that Arthur could, so thus Isolde was heading for Hadrian's wall. The one place that would give her some safety for the time being, she hopes at least.

A/N: Okay peoplei always loved this legend and i hope that you wont flame me and be mean i want you to know that i want reviews and hope that you all will like my story. Now jsut press that purple button and we shall call it even. Please!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine i wish it was but its not, maybe someday it will be, but so far its not so I guess I just have to deal.

A/N: Well i want to thank my two reviewers, it might not be that much right now, but hopefully i will get some more readers who like my story.

KnightMaiden: I'm happy to know i'm not the only one who loves this legend of true love. I wish to fall in love like that it would be a fairy tale.

la argentinita: Yep she is most definitely in for a surprise when the knights return to the wall.

Chapter two

Isolde sighed in relief when she saw in the distance that she was close to the wall, almost to safety. She patted her horse on the neck in thanks, "Japhet you have taken us far, you are brave to go this far with me." she told her horse lovingly.

When Isolde arrived at the gate to enter, the guards yelled at her, demanding her name and business there. "My name is Isolde, I came here looking for safety."

The guards didn't look too sure of letting her in, but seeing as she looked frail and unable to really defend herself they let her in.

She was greeted by a stable hand, "I'm Jols, and who are you miss?" he asked her politely.

She dismounted and smiled at him, "I'm Isolde, do you know anywhere that could possibly stay."

Hen nodded after he put her horse away, "Vanora probably can help you with that. I'll take you to her."

She nodded, "Do you also know where Arthur is, I need to talk to him its an emergency." she said.

Jols shook his head, "He and his knights are on a mission at the moment, they'll be back in a week at the latest. As soon as he arrives I will make sure you will be able to talk to him."

She smiled at that, "That is good, now lets go meet this Vanora."

Jols led her to a tavern where she saw a red headed woman who had a baby in her arms while many other children where in there eating. The tavern is closed until it is later in the day.

"Vanora," Jols greeted the woman with a smiled and gestured to Isolde. "This is Isolde, she is going to be waiting for Arthur to arrive, she needs to speak with him. I was hoping you could help her find a room to stay in."

Vanora looked over at Isolde, she had long blond hair and beautiful grey eyes and pale skin, she was a good average height and seemed to be a kind person from what she could tell.

"Are you hungry Isolde, I have some extra. I usually make more than needed, having eleven children you never know when they may want more." she said as Jols left.

Isolde nodded, "Yes the last time I ate was yesterday, and that was only a piece of bread." she told her as she sat down where Vanora showed her to.

Vanora sat across from her, "So what brings you here?" she asked her curiously.

Isolde looked at the children who were listening in on the conversation and then back to Vanora. "I think it would be best if we discussed this later, when the children's ears aren't eaves dropping on us."

Vanora nodded, "Is it part of the reason you wish to see Arthur."

Isolde nodded, "Yes something happened but I will tell you later of what happened." she said giving the children a knowing look.

"Are they all yours?" she asked changing the subject, and cocking her head in the children's direction.

Vanora nodded, "All eleven are mine."

Vanora laughed when she saw the shocked look on her face.

"You Vanora are a very strong woman to have so many children, a very strong and fierce woman." she told her new found friend. Vanora just laughed at her friend when she said that.

After Isolde was done eating and Vanora made sure that the children were gone doing their chores she took Isolde to what would be her new room.

"is this suitable for you, its not that big but its not too small either." Vanora said looking at Isolde.

"Its perfect, I love it. Thank you for this and being kind to me, not many have shown kindness to me like this in a very long time." she told her sadly.

"Do you want to tell me why you're here?" Vanora asked her trying to get Isolde's mind off of her past memories.

Isolde nodded and then sunk to her bed and sighed, "Well my father is or rather was the King of the Irish." she told her simply.

Vanora gasped, realizing exactly who she was sitting with, "You're a princess."

"Not anymore, a Queen, my father died a while ago." Isolde was hesitant to tell Vanora about the next part, but she needed someone to talk to or at least someone to know her whole story. "I well killed him."

Vanora was quiet for a moment before she responded, "Was he threatening you?"

Isolde looked away from her gaze, "No, he was demanding me to marry, and unite the people once again with a marriage."

"You didn't wish to marry?"

"No I didn't, I fell in love about fifteen years ago, I promised my lover that I would marry and love no other and I have held true to that, and I haven't taken anyone to bed since him either. He is the only one I will love and the last one I will love, nothing will change that."

Vanora laid a sympathetic hand on the girls shoulder, "I wont try and pretend to know how that feels but I do know I would not be able to keep going like you have if I had lost my lover."

Isolde nodded accepting the sympathy she was giving her, "It was hard, I wished so many times to die but my friend brought me out of my state each time thankfully. I will see him again someday and if not in this lifetime then it will be in the next." she stated with a determined face.

"Why did you kill your father?" Vanora asked her from her side.

"He said I will get married whether I want to or not and I will have children to carry on the throne. He will force me he said. I killed him though, slowly with herbs and what not, put the right amount together and you can kill them and no one would be able to figure it out unless they knew you well enough." she stated.

"You should marry for love not because it will make your country more powerful. A father should understand that you loved your past lover."

"he didn't know about him."

"What?"

"He didn't know about him, our love what we had was forbidden, it wasn't supposed to happen. He was the strongest warrior of his tribe and he was the one who was to take me to the border of his country and from there I would be escorted back home. It took a few weeks, maybe a month to get to the border and we fell in love, we both knew we shouldn't have done that but we did and there was no turning back."

Vanora wished she could do something for Isolde, she fell in love and then had to leave her lover to go home, all she really wanted to do was be with him. Whoever he was.

"My court wants me dead, they've sent assassinators after me. Obviously they have failed but it doesn't mean they wont try again, my court, they no longer want me to rule the land and in truth I no longer want it either. There are rules though, if all family members are not dead then a new family can not over take the country."

Vanora will not let anything happen to her friend, no one will harm her if she has anything to say about it. She will force everyone to help if she has to, she will threaten, maim and castrate if she has to, to make people help her.

"Arthur wont let anything happen to you, nor will any of the other knights. And my Bors, if he knows you're my friend he will make sure anyone who harms you is in the utmost pain that they have ever been in, in their entire life. So don't worry you have a lot of people who are willing to help you."

Isolde smiled at her and looked around her room. "I think I should get a tour of this place, hmm. I do not think it would do me any good to not know my way around here. So far I only know where the tavern and the stables are."

Vanora laughed, "yes it wouldn't be too good to get lost here, many Roman pigs looking and thinking all of us are whore's." she said darkly.

Vanora tugged Isolde to her feet, "Come I'll show you around."

Isolde just laughed and followed her out of the room and out to wehre everything was busy and bustling with action, she couldn't wait to see how it was with the knights actually there . It was probably hell and the tavern is most likely very busy as well.

A/N: I hope you like this so far, I know this chapter is kind of boring but bare with me i need to think of some more idea's or help for some of them at least.


End file.
